quarterly guardians
by Rokuro Fics
Summary: daiki Miyamoto se verá involucrados en aventuras dimesinales junto con su grupo de amigos que debe buscar por cada dimensión a la que vaya no solo eso sí no que también deberá salvarlas junto sus compañeros asta llegar un destino desconocido para ellos donde conocerán a su nuevo maestro y conocerán a la raíz de cada dimensión conociendo también a los guardias dimesinales.


**capitulo 1 :un comienzo no tan bueno**** *LUGAR ??????*****Se puede ver la sombra de un sugueto a ser cando se a lo que era un roble de árbol seco pero lo raro de este árbol era que este empezaba abrillar en momentos de una luz blanca,****El sugueto al acercarse al árbol solo pudo dar una sonrisa y ver el cielo nocturno lleno de estrellas.****???:un nuevo alumno se aproxima jojojo - dijo el sugueto mientras reía de una manera afeminada mientras se iba del lugar,****Al momento de irse volte de nuevo para ver el árbol y ver este empezaba abrillar fuerte mente así un resplandor Blaco lo cubrió para luego poco a poco ese brillo ir desapareciendo y mostrar el árboles diferentes a los demás este era negro y con algunos puntos blancos que brillaban así lo mismo con sus hojas del árbol lo más curioso de este árbol es que parecía el universo mismo.****Ya que mostraba como pequeñas estrellas galaxias diversos elementos.****El sugueto al ver la transformación del árbol sonrió se fue del lugar,**** *Lugar: planeta tierra *****???:ya me voy - dijo la voz de un joven tenía un cabello castaño negro particular estilo flama asia abajo algunos flequillos en su frente sus ojos castaños tes blanca complexión perfecta para su edad vestía un uniforme de secundaria mientras salía de su casa.****???con cuidado - dijo la voz de una mujer que se despedía de su hijo.****Carajo voy a llegar tarde si no me apresuró - dijo el chico mientras corría por las calles de una ciudad dirigiéndose a la escuela .****Mi nombre es daiki Miyamoto a dónde me dirijo a la escuela como todo chico normal solo que a mí digamos que soy amigo del tiempo jejeje,****Es en cerio voy allegar tarde de nuevo - dije mientras esperaba que me dieran el pasa para llegar al otro lado de la calle.****En cuanto el semáforo se puso en rojo y ponerse el de Cruze corrí con todo lo que pude para llegar a la escuela.****Llegue a tiempo a la escuela mis clases pasarían normal mente casi al terminar la clase de historia y estaría mirando en la venta ya que mi asiento estaba serca de las ventas mire el paisaje que me daba las ventas era a la vista de la cuidad donde vivo está un poco distraído viendo el hermoso paisaje que me daba afuera ,**** (Narra narrador)****Lo que no sabía nuestro protagonista que un extraño agujero negro se estaba formado en el tejado de la escuela lo que causaba efectos secundarios en todo el mundo y las personas excepto el.**** (Narra daiki)****Sonó el timbre de receso todos se estaban llendo así que decidí a ser lo mismo para y a mi lugar favorito le di el última pista a la cuidad lo que vieron mis ojos me imprecisono toda la cuidad se alteró como si de un videojuego se tratara toda la cuidad se ante mis ojos yo me quede en unos segundos en estado de shock mis pensamientos eran otros y lo más razonable que ise fue limpiarme mis ojos pensando que solo era una ilusión que me dama mi mente al momento de a ser eso todo estaba normal como si nada así que decidí salir del salón y tomar mi descanso del pequeño receso.****Salí del salón me dirija a mi lugar favorito de todos la azotea de la escuela es donde normalmente esto ya que yo no tengo amigos digamos que en mi escuela me ven como el rarito de la clase por ser un "otaku" a mis compañeros de clases y de la escuela les paren o más bien para ellos los Otakus son raros y asqueroso por el gusto del anime siempre cuando salgo de clases hablan de mi a mis espaldas dicen como "miren ay va el rarito te la escuela" o "quien querría ser amigo del raro" o también "el tipo virgen que le gustan los dibujos" asi entre otras cosas la verdad yo no le tomo interés siempre e sido un antisocial y puedo decir que estoy un poco orgullo de eso pero bueno llegando a mi lugar favorito me senté en uno de los mancos que estaban en el lugar y me puse a comer lo que compre así me eran mis rutinas diarias,**** (Narra narrador)****Lo que no se dio cuenta nuestro protagonista es que en sima de el avía un agujero negro cosa que no vio así pasaron unos minutos que la paso relajado nuestro protagonista sin darse cuenta del agujero negro terminó la ora de descanso el estaba decido a irse pero de la nada el agujero negro comedor a reaccionar alterando otra vez la realidad y alterando la gravedad****Asiendo que todo flote en la cuidad.**** (Narra daiki)****Se avía terminado el descanso ve levante y estaba apunto de irme pero ocurrió lo mismo que cuando estaba en el salón pero a diferencia de este que otra cosa más ocurrió todas las cosas estaban flotando asta yo todo parecía como un vídeojuegos cualquier cosa se distorciona de nuevo es tu ve en un estado de shock al ver esto de nuevo pensando que era una ilusión o una imaginación trate con todo lo que pude para salir pero fue en ese momento que me cayó la realidad no solo eso estaba pasando si no que también cuando mire asia arriba estaba aterrado no podía creer lo que estaban arriba un gran agujero negro lo único que se me vino ala mente toda la tierra a llegado a su fin,****Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpido ya que el agujero negro empeso actuar hora los objetos que están flotan a mi alrededor eran atraídos por el agujero negro estaba terrado no sabía que a ser también el agujero trataba de llevarme como si fuera un instinto mío yo asia lo que pudiera para llegar a tierra firme y sostenerme de algo mi terror fue más cuando sentí la gravedad de atracción de agujero negro aumento impidiendo lo quería a ser asi llevándome asia el,ahora no sabía que a ser si gritan por ayuda o planear algo no sabía ni que pensar mi mente estaba revuelta por el miedo,ni podía decir una palabra mi cuerpo era traído por ese agujero negro sería mi fin lo único u último que mi de mi cuidad fue un paisaje muy alterado ya se acercaba mi fin estaba más serca del agujero negro lo único que se vino a mente fue mi madre ya que era el único familiar que tenía lo único que pude decir y aún que sea articular unas palabras fue "adios madre",****Fueron las únicas y pocas palabras que pude decir ya no se acabó para mí en este mundo su cedió lo que tenía que suceder fui absorbido por el agujero negro y así acabo mi existencia en la tierra,**** (Narra narrador)****Al final nuestro protagonista fue obsorvido por el agujero negro pero termina aquí la historia vaya voz a otro lugar.****Dentro del agujero negro se entraba nuestro protagonista divagando sobre el espacio mismo en ese lugar parecían olas alteradas por el mismo agujero se podían ver pequeñas luces blancas polvo estelar y lo que más se podía ver en esa zona eran anlgunos reflejos de luces de colores cada color existe pareciendo un arcoiris muy hermosos.**** (Narra daiki)****Abrí mis ojos y lo primero que vi fue un arcoiris mis hermoso esos colores que veía formaban un arcoiris mejor como un arcoiris parecía una aurora boreal estuve moviendo mi cabeza por ambos lados de izquierda a derecha para ver a mi alrededor y lo único que vi fueron estrellas y partículas raras a mi aparecer ala vez que estás se veían como si olas las movieran como el mismo mar propio solo podría decir que me encontraba flotando en ese hermoso lugar cuando mis pensamientos se vieron interumpidos por una gran presión que asia el lugar que me costará respirar al momento que una luz se acercaba a mí y me sorprendió lo que me digo.****????:debes de buscar a tus compañeros de equipo****????:para que ustedes salven su mundo deben de pasar pruebas.****????:debes encontrarlos o si no ellos lo Arán ,****-Encotrar... A qui...énes- dije con dificultad****????:no ay tiempo que perder debes a ser lo debes buscarlos son la única esperanza para los mundos ellos ya lo saben saben que tú los estas buscando daiki Miyamoto es ora de que forgues una nueva ventura en los mundos que te esperan.****-es.. pera...- fue lo único que pude decir ya que no pude terminar mi oración la pequeña esfera que era de luz se hizo más fuerte así asiendo que cierre los ojos por el gran brillo,****-aaaaa- fue lo único y último que pude decir cuando desaparesi de ese lugar.****Lo único que podía a ser era frotar mis ojos ya que me ardían por el intenso rayo de luz que recibí al momento que se me estaba aclarando la vista poco a poco de lo borroso que veía ahora ya no me encontraba en aquel raro y hermoso lugar ahora me encontraba en un bosque no sé dónde estaba pero lo primero que ise fue levantarme sacudir me un poco de polvo que tenía y pensar que podia a ser.****\- bien eso sí que fue algo raro de la nada un agujero negro me traga luego estaba en un lugar raro para que una luz me hablara y aparecer en un bosque eso es extremadamente raro - fue lo único que dije en voz alta no sabía dónde me encontraba así que lo más razonable que pude a ser fue explorar el lugar .**** (Narra narrador)****Lo que no se dio cuenta nuestro protagonista antes de su llegada alguien estaba en ese lugar al momento de que una luz hiciera brillar todo el lugar está se ocultó pesando que estaba bajo ataque lo que no se espero ver fue a un chico que de la nada empezo hablar cosas raras que esa figura no entendía de inmediato la figura al ver que el chico se momia lo decidió seguir cautelosa mente,****Que clases de aventura le dejara nuestro protagonista en qué lugar estará y lo más importante quien será que la figura que lo está vigilando.****Bueno amigos aquí les traigo una pequeña historia que se me ocurrió y si les gusto den le un un pequeño voto y cometario para saber si quieren que continue o no y vaya subiré también el próximo de la facción de los sayaijines así que asta la próxima y adiós**


End file.
